


The boujee and the nervous wreck

by LittlesWords, obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Muggle AU, drarry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlesWords/pseuds/LittlesWords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions





	1. Do you even snap?

_He’s here again_

 

Harry sneaked a glance at the blonde over his shoulder; he was always standing with a coffee in his left hand, the other hidden in his pocket. He’d wear the biggest knitted scarf Harry had ever seen, a deep blue colour, that covered half of his face so his nose peeked out. Harry could only just see the white earbuds.

He’d snapped a picture over his shoulder, pretending to take a selfie but he’d gotten a quite good picture of the guy (a bit crooked angle, but it only looked good). Now he’d sent it to his friend, Hermione, and put it on his snapstory with the caption _he’s here again_. The blonde was here again; he was here, standing on the other side of the platform, always on time at 8am sharp, always with his coffee in his left hand, right hand hidden in his pocket, white earbuds.

 

_talk to him?_

 

Harry pressed the circle so it took a video and shook his head, mouthing a ‘noo’. Lie. He wanted to talk with him but how to start a conversation with a total stranger? Bump into him so he spilled his coffee? No, he’d hate him and avoid him forever. Ask what time it was? No, there were clocks as big as cheese wheels everywhere. Maybe -

“Excuse me,” Harry’s head flew up so fast that a vertebrae cracked in his neck. Ow… “can you tell me what time it is?” it was the blonde. A sharp eyebrow was raised at him in a thin-lipped expression. His voice wasn’t soft as Harry had imagined; it was curt, short for the head. He looked at his wrist-watch.

“8.13,” he muttered.

“Alright.” and with that he turned on his heel and walked back to his spot on the other side of the platform.

 

_HE’S A GIT_

 

_so you did talk to him? :D_

 

_He asked me what time it was anD DIDN’T EVEN SAY THANK YOU_

 

_:’D_

 

Harry sighed deeply while tapping his phone on his thigh. But he soon forgot about the little encounter when his train arrived.

 

***

 

_Where is he?_

 

Draco tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the train, careful to avoid the rushing students scuffling about the station. He leaned against one of the pillars, letting out a long breath. He adjusted his white headphones, even though he wasn't listening to anything. He mostly just wore them to avoid confrontation. He scanned the crowd, waiting for… wait, why was he waiting, anyway?

 

_Where is that bespeckled git?_

 

He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Those green eyes had caught him by surprise the day prior, and he'd reacted stiffly. He'd replayed the scenario in his mind that night, imagining countless other things he might’ve said.

 

_“Hi, what’s your name?”_

 

_“Excuse me, I've seen you here every day for the past week. Are you following me? Not that I mind..”_

 

_“Can you tell me how to find your number?”_

  
  


Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on the past. He did that enough, anyway. He scanned the crowd once more, looking for jet-black hair and a lopsided grin. His heart raced every time he spotted one, only to realize it wasn't the man he'd told Pansy about earlier.

 

_What if I've gone and scared him off?_

 

Draco started as his phone lit up. The little camera icon appeared in his notification bar. _Pansy._ He swiped down and tapped it to find Pansy asking about the man _again._

 

_“Have you seen him yet?”_

 

_“No… :(“_

 

_“Well when you do, try not to be such a ponce this time.”_

 

_“THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!”_

 

She then sent Draco a gif of Shia Labeouf flexing his arms and screaming “JUST DO IT!” At the camera. Draco snorted and locked his phone again, sliding it back into the front pocket of his jean jacket. He raised his eyes to find he was face to face with the man of his dreams. Up close, he looked a bit more rugged and shaggy than Draco had imagined, but that messy hair sent a twinge through his middle that wasn't entirely unpleasant. He managed a smirk.

_“_ Not here to ask me the time, are you?” He said, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

_“_ No.” The man responded, raising his eyebrows. “I'm here to ask you if you wanna grab one of those fancy coffees of yours sometime. With me. _”_

Draco felt a warm glow appear on the tops of his ears and prayed that their redness wasn't too apparent to the dark-haired man, who was now grinning cheekily at him. Draco nodded, trying to look more blasé than he felt. He stretched out a hand.

“I'm Draco, by the way.”

The man took it hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if it was a trick or not.

“I'm Harry. Do you have snap?”

Draco shook his head, surprised by the question.

“I'm more of an instagram guy myself.”

Harry _tsked,_ forlorn, but got his phone out all the same.

“I'm assume you have a number though, yes?”

Draco listed out the digits as he subtly filmed Harry putting them into his phone, quick to drop his hand and lock it the moment he was finished. Harry gave him a small nod, still smiling.

“I'll text you, yeah?”

“Sure.”

Harry searched Draco’s eyes with his own briefly before turning away, racing off to catch his train. Draco watched him go, admiring the way his black jeans hugged his arse. Draco sent the video to Pansy, captioning it:

 

_“When the hot stranger finally asks you for your number :p”_

 

As he boarded the train, Draco replayed what had just happened in his mind all the way to work, except this time, there wasn't one thing he would've changed _._ All day in his mind, he saw a pair of bright green eyes so close he could see them twinkling with humour, lips red and slightly parted, almost close enough to kiss...

 

_Merlin, I'm in trouble._

 

***

 

Harry hid his face in his hands; he didn’t want others to see how he was flushed red from the little encounter. _Draco_ , he repeated in his mind. What an odd name. He put his palms together in a silent prayer, tapping his fingers to his lips. Coffee… he didn’t even like coffee… would… Draco think him whimpy if he ordered hot chocolate instead? Or should he sacrifice his taste buds just once? He took out his phone, popped the plug in and stuffed the earbuds in his ears. He turned the volume up with a deep sigh.

_Hey Harry_

 

He glanced at his phone. Hermione…

_Yes?_

 

_What’s up?_

 

How did she always know when something was off?

 

_I gave him my number_

 

_WHAT_

 

_I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER AND NOW WE’RE GOING TO HAVE COFFEE HERMIONE I DONT EVEN LIKE COFFEE_

 

Had he fucked up? Oh well, he hadn’t texted the other (yet) so no harm was done (yet).

 

***

 

Draco buttoned up his jacket, bowing his white-blond head against the chill of the wind.

 

_Five more minutes._

 

He repeated the phrase in his head like a prayer. Just five more minutes, then he'd check his phone. He waited for the train, more than excited to go home. His mind had been full of Harry since that morning. _Harry._ He smirked despite himself. He liked the way the name moved gracefully from the back of the mouth to the front. _Harry._

He squeezed his eyes shut, just as his phone began to vibrate. At first he thought he was getting a call, but when he unlocked his phone he found that it was an instagram message instead.

 

_Dammit, Pansy, not now!_

 

He sighed as he entered the message, to find Pansy screaming at him in capital letters.

 

_“DRACO! HAS HE TEXTED YOU YET?”_

 

_“NO, THE GIT! I'M DYING HERE!”_

 

_“YOU SHOULD TEXT HIM!”_

 

_“AND LOOK DESPERATE?? I THINK NOT.”_

_“... You're impossible.”_

 

_“:p”_

 

Draco made a mental note to scold Pansy the next time he saw her. She was forcing him to use up all his data. Oh well, go big or go home. He quickly snapped a picture of himself rolling his eyes and sent it with the caption “ _As soon as he texts me, you'll be the first to know, you silly wench.”_

As he boarded the train, Draco barely noticed the woman he usually chatted with on the way home. He was caught up in his own mind, too focused on Harry to think of anything, or anyone, else. He compulsively checked his phone every five minutes, getting more and more annoyed with each passing segment of time.

 

_What if he's changed his mind?_

_***_

Harry tapped his phone against the palm of his hand, pacing in his kitchen. Okay, he’d gotten Draco’s number yesterday. And he still hadn’t texted him… to be honest, he had hoped that the other would’ve texted him first but seeing that it had been 24 hours, it probably wouldn’t happen.

 

_Hey harry_

 

Hermione must be psychic, he thought with a little smile as he sat down by the table.

 

_hey_

 

_texted him yet?_

_have you texted him yet?_

_HARRY_

 

_NO I HAVENT GODDAMN_

 

_JUST_

_DO_

_IT_

 

She was right. Harry took a few deep breaths to build up courage. It’s just a text? Just a meeting over a coffee? His grip tightened around the phone. Coffee… maybe he should learn to drink it. Ergh.

 

_Hey Draco, it’s Harry_

 

Smiley? Emoji? Nah, not yet. But this seemed too formal! After a little struggle with himself, he decided to go with a smiley.

 

_Hey Draco, it’s Harry :)_


	2. Instantly Falling

Draco was just putting away the last dish when he saw his phone light up in the corner of his eye. He strode over to the table and sat down, setting his mug of coffee carefully on the glass surface. (It was much too late for coffee, but he silently promised himself that he would cut back, eventually).  He raised the mug to his lips, sipping as he unlocked his phone to see the message waiting from Harry. He promptly choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering as he set the phone back down with shaking hands.  _ Merlin.  _ He'd been waiting for that text since the morning, but he was still completely and utterly unprepared for it when it came.  
He read it over and over, his eyes shifting back and forth. He idly pressed the spacebar and the back button repeatedly, too frazzled to think of an appropriate response.

  
_“Hi Harry. When are you free?_ _I know a place downtown we could go. It's… cozy. I think you'll like it.”_

_  
_ He then pressed send before he could over think the text too much. He quietly sipped at his still scalding coffee, feeling the caffeine race through his veins. He suddenly felt desperate to share his victory with everyone he knew. He was sick and tired of being the single one in his circle, and most of all, being teased for it.

  
_ You're so unattainable, Draco. _

_  
_ _ Maybe if you didn't have such high standards, you'd have a boyfriend. _

_ You're such a snob. Try smiling! _

 

Draco stopped his ruminating, noticing his hands gripping the mug so tightly they were beginning to burn. He examined them, now an angry pink colour, and entered instagram, impulsively starting a live video. He adjusted himself so that he was facing the light, running his fingers through his hair while he waited. Within the first minute, Pansy started watching. He smiled at the camera and said:  “Guess what? He texted me!”  
_ “WHAT!! WHAT'D HE SAY OMG”  _ She commented.  
He smirked. “Wouldn't you like to know. He used a smiley face, Pans! A SMILEY!”  
Blaise was the next to join, followed by Theo.  
Draco gave a small wave at the camera.  
“Blaise. Theo. Guess who isn't so unattainable after all! Me!”  
“ _ About time, Draco. Who is he? He must be some sort of Saint to put up with you.”  _ Blaise.  
“ _ Yeah, what's his name?”  _ Theo.  
“First of all, fuck off, Blaise. And second, his name is Harry and he's just as much of a git as I am, so don't even start. He asked me out, and I said  _ yes.  _ So you can all get stuffed.” Draco ranted, buzzing slightly from his evening coffee.  
By now he had about 50 viewers, only half of whom he actually knew. He chatted with Pansy, Blaise and Theo mostly, while the rest just silently observed. He got a few “congratulations!” from random viewers, and he hid with some difficulty how happy it made him. Sure, social media was taking over his life, but he went with it, happy to give his life to something so wholesome. It was moments like these when he loved his friends, and he was grateful to be able to talk to them over long distances.  
“Alright, you lot. I drank way too much coffee, so now I'm going to clean my entire house and maybe build a brand new one. Night!” He concluded as he gave one last wave and pressed the home button, watching the app disappear into nothingness. It revealed another message from Harry. 

 

_ “I'm free tomorrow, if you'd like. Are we meeting at the station?” _

 

Draco beamed, delighted. He could wait until tomorrow. That he could do. He just hoped he could salvage some sleep before then.

 

“ _ Sure. The station it is. It seems only fitting, don't you think? x)”  _

 

He placed his phone back onto the table and got up, noticing the stiffness in his legs from sitting for too long. As he crossed the kitchen to put his mug into the sink, a thought crossed his mind.

 

_ I'm not alone anymore. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ *Buzz* _

Harry looked up at his phone, that lied on the nightstand. But… he sighed. It was probably Hermione or Ron. He rolled over with his back turned to the nightstand, groaning…  
“Damn it,” he sighed and sat up, reaching for his phone. “Fuck!” he got hit by a light beam, lighter than the sun. Fumbling, he managed to turn the light down, his other hand searched for his glasses. Ah, there we go, Harry thought when he pushed his glasses up his nose.

_ Sure. The station it is. It seems only fitting, don't you think? x) _

 

He made a little scoffing sound. “What kind of smiley is that?” he muttered with a smile creeping in the mouth corner.

 

_ When? I have to work until 4? _

 

He put the phone back in its charger and lied on his side, back to the nightstand. Should he text Hermione? Nah, he was way too tired.

 

***

 

_ “4:30 it is, then”  _

 

Draco stretched after he pressed send, yawning widely. He burrowed underneath the covers, allowing a small smile before forcing himself upwards and out of bed; i t was a bright morning, and the sun filtered through the windows bright enough to blind. Draco immediately filled the kettle, shuffling around the kitchen slowly as he fixed his morning coffee. He couldn't function without it. He felt truly alive for the first time in months. He had something to look forward to,  _ someone  _ to look forward to. He gulped down his coffee and left for work, his keys jingling in his pocket as he trotted to the station. He made sure to leave slightly later than usual so that he'd miss Harry. He didn't want to run into him before their date.  
 He checked his wristwatch, noticing with a smirk that he still had time to run to Starbucks. He entered the familiar setting, waiting patiently in line as he checked instagram. There was a new message from Pansy.

 

“ _ Good luck today, you git. Don't make an arse of yourself ok?”  _

 

_ “Thanks Pans. Nice pep talk.”   _

 

He ordered a grande hazelnut latte and took it to go. Hopping on the train, he sat in his usual spot closest to the door by the window and rehearsed his date with Harry in his mind, the thoughts chasing away any dread he might have felt about work. He got off at 3, so he knew he'd have to kill some time before meeting Harry. He figured he could afford to drop by Starbucks a second time, if only to make use of their wifi. To him, the seconds had never ticked by so slowly.  
 He simply couldn't wait.


	3. Snap out of it!

Harry paced on the platform, a little back-and-forth line under the big clock. He was tapping his phone to his cheek, if it was from nervousness or impatience or both, he didn’t know. Where were that blonde - quite handsome, actually - man? He started to chew lightly on the silicone cover, the green eyes darted around him in a try to spot the other.

 

_ He isn’t here yet!??! _

 

He snapped a photo of the empty spot in front of him and sent it to Hermione. 

 

_ Relax Harry, I’m sure he’ll be there soon! x _

 

_ And if not _

 

_ It isn’t 4.30 yet! Re-lax! _

 

Hermione sent a picture of Crookshanks, all curled up in his kitty chair and herself sitting next to him with a mug of tea in her hand, book in her lap. Harry couldn’t help but smile; she always knew what to send if he was either nervous or feeling down.

 

_ Hey pal, when is your date? ;) _

 

Huh, a snap from Ron. Harry raised his eyebrow pressed the video button.  
“It’s not a date!” he sighed and sent it. It wasn’t; they were just going out for a coffee (hot chocolate for him) and talk. Nothing more. Even though it had been some time since -  
“He’s here!” whispered Harry and sent it to Ron and Hermione. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and nodded. Just a coffee. Nothing more.

 

***

 

Draco rushed up the stairs, careful to toss his coffee into the bin before entering the platform where he knew Harry would be waiting. He glanced at his wristwatch, noticing that he was exactly one minute late. He silently cursed himself. Not the best first impression.  
He reached the platform, slightly out of breath. He wheeled round and round on his heel, looking for Harry. It seemed he did that a lot.  
“Draco! Hey, Draco! Over here!”  
Draco sighed with relief. He waved back to Harry and trotted up to where he was standing, leaning casually against one of the pillars. Draco suddenly felt overdressed. Harry was wearing a gray hoodie (that really brought out his eyes) and jeans. Draco, on the other hand, was wearing a black blazer over a mint-green button up.  
Harry didn't seem bothered. He gave Draco a once over and broke out into a grin.  
“You look nice.” He offered, trying too hard to sound casual.  
Draco smirked back at him. “So do you.”  
“So where's this place you wanted to take me?” Harry asked, one eyebrow raised.  
Draco shrugged. “If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?”  
Harry frowned. “I don't like surprises.”  
Draco felt his heartbeat speed up, and he frantically searched his mind for something he could say to fix it. He didn't notice his mouth working wordlessly until Harry snorted.  
“Draco, it's okay. Just take me there.”  
Gratefully, Draco nodded, and with a tilt of his head to lead them strolled off towards the opposite side of the platform.  
“It's three stops east, and then a short walk.”  
"Alright, then.”

 

***

 

Harry sat on one of the seats beneath the window, next to the door.  _ Draco _ sat next to him, tapped his glove-covered fingertips to each other. Damn… he felt an awkward silence between them as the train started to gently roll. Did he watch cricket? No, maybe polo. He looked like a polo type. All smart and fancy with his coffee and scarf and coat and handsome face. He was pretty handsome, come to think of it… and his hair looked so lush and soft; Harry wondered about how much shampoo and conditioner and oils such a shiny hair required, for a moment but snapped out of it when his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
“Sorry,” he smiled apologetic.  
It was a picture of Hermione and her friend Pansy Parkinson.  _ Day out in the park xo _ , the caption read.  
“So,” he looked up when the other spoke to him, “do you watch cricket?” asked Draco with a little smile, hands between his knees.  
Harry drew a happy sigh. “Yes!” said he and shifted in his seat, so he could sit and look at the blonde.  
The three stops sure passed quickly and they almost missed their station!  
“No, he threw it  _ perfectly _ !” Draco laughed with a wrinkle over his forehead. “It’s not my fault he couldn’t hit the ball!”  
“I still think he cheated.” Harry pouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
“Ah, here,” the blonde gently swatted the back of his hand on Harry’s shoulder, stopping. It wasn’t a Starbucks or a Dunkin’ Donuts, as he’d expected; it was a nice looking teashop.  
The facade was build in a dark wood, almost as brown as his own skin, round, running shapes carved by a neat hand for who knows how long ago! His green eyes stared back at him in the window’s reflection, filled with awe.  
“Come on,” Draco smiled at the sight of the man’s surprise; when he opened the door, a little bell tinkled gaily above their heads.  
 It was a lighter, more open room than Harry had expected to see, given the teashop’s facade; small stalls alongside the walls, some more intimate than others and a handful of round tables-for-four were scattered around the room. Most of the people in here were couples or small friend-groups. He suddenly felt awfully out of place in here, surrounded by lovers and polished floors.  
But the other man didn’t seem affected by this at all; on the contrary, he smiled to the other customers and some of the waiters greeted him by name, even. Wow… Harry thought as he followed close behind to one of the intimate stalls in a corner. He chose the seat where he faced the room, back to the wall. Draco shrugged his coat off and hung it over the chair back before he sat down and looked at him.  
“Tea and scones?” the blonde smiled, lacing his fingers on the table. Wow…  
“Erh… y-yes,” Harry nodded a bit disbelieving. “Which kind of tea?”  
“I was thinking green jasmine? It tastes wonderful  _ and  _ it’s healthy for you!” a little chuckle followed the last comment. Uh, he didn’t like green tea…!   
“Sure!”   
“Okay!” Draco smiled and snapped his fingers at a waiter. “One pot of jasmine tea and a small cake stand with,” he turned to Harry with raised eyebrows.  
“Chocolate scones...?”  
“Chocolate scones and sandwiches.”  
The waiter jotted it down on her notepad, smiled, and left.  
“Now, about cricket,” Draco leant over the table a bit, Harry could see a smirk creep in the other’s mouth corners, “where were we before?”


	4. Did he snap?

Draco watched the hours tick past as he sat with Harry in the little shop, and he was dazzled by Harry’s knowledge and talkativeness. The raven haired man could certainly keep up a conversation. Draco was glad, for he could rarely find it in himself to bring up new topics, preferring to let others keep the ball rolling.

 

_ I think he likes me. _

 

As Harry grinned at him from across the table, Draco felt a flush creep along his cheeks, staining them pink. He broke eye contact first, sipping his tea with a relish and searching his mind for something new to say.  
“Got any tattoos?” He blurted out, reddening further at Harry's look of surprise. But he smiled once more, the corners of his eyes crinkling along with the lines at the corner of his mouth.  
“Actually, yes, I do. I got this one when I was really drunk… it was probably stupid, but I don't regret it yet.”  
He then pulled his left sleeve up to reveal a mythical looking sun, shaded perfectly and with rays waving outwards. Draco instinctively leaned forward, raking his eyes across the inked skin. He let out a small breath of wonder through his nose.  
“It's nice. Is that your only one?”  
“Yes… for now.” Harry said, with a devilish grin.  
“Just to let you two know, we’re closing soon. Best finish your tea.” Informed the server, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.  
Draco exchanged a shocked glance with Harry before nodding to the server, who smirked.  
“Sorry. We're relatively new, so we need to close earlier until we find new staff. I'm sure a young couple like yourselves will have no problem finding somewhere else to spend your night. There's-” 

 

_ Couple? _

 

At that moment, Harry choked on his tea, dissolving into a coughing fit while Draco looked on helplessly. Once he cleared his throat for the last time, face nearly as flushed as Draco’s, he added to the server,  “Oh, we're not a couple! We just met you see, and-”  
The server waved his words away, laughing softly to himself.  
“My mistake. You two seem much closer than you are. But as I was saying, there's a pub next door if you're interested.”  
Harry sighed and grabbed for his jacket, standing to throw it over his shoulders as Draco did the same. The exited together, Draco raising a hand in farewell as the door swung gently shut behind them.  
They walked back to the station in an awkward silence until Harry seemed unable to bear it any longer.  
“That was fun. I reckon we should do it again sometime.”  
Draco beamed, delighted.  
“Why don't we check out that pub? The server isn't the only person who's suggested it to me. I haven't gone yet… no one to go with. What do you say?”  
Harry linked his arm in Draco’s as they crossed the street, and his warmth was radiant.  
“Count me in.” 

 

***

 

But fate had different plans; just as Harry placed his hand on the door knob, his phone started to scream in his pocket. He apologised to Draco, unlinking their arms to take it.  
"It’s Harry,”  
Draco studied the brow skin turn whiter for every second; what was wrong…? he thought nervously and started to fidget with a strap on his coat. He looked really worried!  
“Yes.” Harry looked up. “Yes, I’ll be there… yeah, thank you,” he sighed as he hung up, and tipped his phone up and down with a thoughtful grimace. Did he dare ask?  
“ Wha - “  
“It’ll have to be another day,” Harry turned his green eyes up to meet the other’s pearl grey ones, “something’s come up. Thank you for nice day, Draco,” he sent him a little smile before stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel to walk to the station.  
Draco stood dumbfound and looked after him as he disappeared into the darkness. But… he cast a glance over his shoulder at the pub’s wooden facade, then looked back to where Harry had just been.  
“It’ll have to be another day…” muttered he with a little nod and started to walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

As Draco rode the train home in solitude,  he wondered if Harry had a fake call feature built into his phone.  Surely he wouldn't… no. Draco knew he was just being paranoid. He hadn't wanted to go to the bar just then… he hoped Harry didn't think he was moving too fast. He wanted to get to know Harry better. Better than just friends. He wanted them to be… an item. He wanted to talk to him for hours, wanted to run his hands through the soft hair, take his glasses off as he leaned in for a kiss. He didn't want to have to get Harry drunk in order to do that. He wanted the moment to be spontaneous, magical.    
 Draco let the door slam behind him as he entered his empty and dark home with a sigh. He dropped his keys into a little glass jar and flopped down on the sofa, clicking the telly on and surfing the news. Nothing interesting. He felt his vision began to blur, watching the talking heads droning on and on about meaningless bullshit. Checking his phone one last time to no avail, Draco felt his chin inch toward his chest until he gave in to the blackness clouding his mind.  
 The following morning, Draco woke to the sound of his phone buzzing like a bee. He groggily wiped his eyes and unlocked his phone, waking fully upon seeing Pansy’s instagram handle. She'd just posted a photo. He checked it and let out a low growl upon seeing the location tag. 

 

_ Lucky bitch. _

 

The tag read  _ The Victorian,  _ the exact bar Draco was intent on taking Harry to. The bar he'd walked past by himself the night prior. Not wasting any time, Draco messenged Pansy.

 

“ _ You up to going to that bar again tonight? I could use a drink.” _

 

He only had to wait about a minute before she was typing away.

 

“ _ YES OMG OF COURSE!! You know what… I'm gonna bring Hermione. That uptight hoe doesn't get out enough. Besides, you never know who she might bring with her. You should invite Blaise and Theo too!! I wanna drink so much we get kicked out. Let's do it!” _

 

_ “YESSSS OK. I'm inviting them right fucking now.” _

 

Draco let his thumbs jump excitedly around the keyboard. Maybe Harry had taken a step back from their blossoming… whatever it was, but Draco wasn't going to let that sway him. He'd have a good time tonight, dammit. Even if he had to drown his sorrows to do so.

 

***

 

Hmm… what… ergh… Harry slowly woke up from his uneasy slumber. Was it the doorbell? His alarm? His phone? It felt like his eyelids were glued together when he tried to open them. “Hold your darn horses…!” he yawned when he stumbled out of his bed and out in the lobby to answer the door, ruffling his bed hair a bit back in place. “Ye - "  
“Harry!” Hermione barged inside with grocery bags in her hands. “I knew you were sleeping, you lazy bum!” like a hummingbird, she swept past him to the kitchen. Harry knew that when she was in this mood, there wasn’t anything else to do than to just follow her; sleepily, he chuffed after her and sat in a chair, watching her as she unpacked the groceries. “Oh yeah,” she stopped with the fridgedoor half open, “Pansy invited me to go out with her tonight.”  
Pansy… Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…  
“The asian?” Harry asked stupidly and earned a whack on the shoulder with a baguette. “That korean girl?” he tried again with a little smile.  
Hermione rolled her eyes so high that she probably looked the Creator in the eyes, but nodded, “ _ yes _ ,” she almost hissed, “ _ that  _ Pansy!”  
Harry lolled his head to the side, more interested in the fly that flew lazily around in the corner.  
“Harry?” he looked up. “Do you want to come?”  
“Where?”  
“I just said.”  
“I…” he yawned, “sorry, I didn’t hear you,”  
Hermione walked over to him and placed a foot on his knee, leaning forward, “I asked you if you wanted to come with me and Pansy out drinking tonight.”  
Uh… that didn’t sound bad… and if he remembered correctly, Pansy didn’t look bad either.  _ Maybe I should invite Draco _ , he thought as he got up and made his way to his bedroom to get his phone.

 

_ Hey Draco, me and a friend is going out tonight, wanna come?  _

 

 _Smiley_? he thought but had pressed send before he knew it. No smiley, okay. He scratched his chin with the corner of the phone.  
“I’m fresh,” he smiled to Hermione.  
“Great!” a bright beam spread on her pretty face, “I’ll tell her,”  
“I could do it?” he shrugged before leaning his shoulder against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.  
This earned him a loud guffawk; one of those where you can really hear that the other thinks you’re an idiot. Slowly, he felt his eyebrow rise into a displeased grimace. Had it been _such_ a bad suggestion?  
“What?” he followed the laughing girl with his eyes, “was it stupid?”  
“Harry,” Hermione wiped a little tear away from her eye corner, “I’ve seen your ‘I’m pretending to be someone else’-texts! They’re awful!”  
What? When?  
“You once texted me for Ron,” said she as if she’d read his mind (sometimes he seriously believed that she _could_ read his mind).  
Fair point… but he’d been drunk, too!  
“Ok!” she sighed dramatically, holding her phone out to him, “just… behave!”  
“Don’t I always?” he chuckled as he took her phone and unlocked it, leaning against the counter next to her.  
“Harry - is - joining - me,” said he, “smiley?”  
“One.”  
“ _One_ smiley,” he repeated with another little chuckle. “Will this do?” he showed her the text and got an approving nod. “Sent.” he put the phone next to her and muttered something about a shower.  
Drinking tonight sounded fun.

 

***

 

Draco buzzed through his day, practically glowing with excitement. He was beside himself with it. He was more than surprised to receive a text from Harry. 

 

_ He's inviting me out to drink? After last night’s antics? What's he playing at? _

 

Draco toyed with a response, hoping to let Harry down easily.

 

“ _ Sorry Harry, I already have plans. We should go soon, though!” _

 

Sent. Draco sighed, getting dressed and brewing his morning coffee. The day seemed to drag by, neverending. He rarely had plans, so it was definitely a shift from the norm.  
He got dressed up in his best clothes, deciding to add a splash of colour, which was rare for him. He wore a burgundy button up shirt with a black blazer and matching jeans. They were a bit tight, but Draco sort of liked that. He certainly didn't mind it on other men. He checked himself on front of the mirror before snapping a quick selfie and posting it to instagram with the caption “ _ Going out _


End file.
